


You're Having Our Babies

by Wolfstang14



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstang14/pseuds/Wolfstang14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic set to the song " You're Having My Baby" by Paul Anka. Ziva has second thoughts about her pregnancy, and especially her and Tony's relationship. Can Tony set her fears to rest? Link to song on my page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Having Our Babies

Nighttime. In Bethesda, Maryland, an owl hooted, a chorus of crickets chirped, and a bat’s wing made a soft “swoosh” as it cut through the night air. Most people, fast asleep, did not hear the sounds of the night, but in one house near the Potomac River, one woman did. 

Resting a slim hand on her slightly swollen belly, Ziva David-DiNozzo sat quietly in the comfortable couch in the small reading balcony loft that she and her husband Tony had converted into a reading room. Tonight, however, Ziva was not reading, nor had she turned on a single light. Instead, the former Israeli sat in the semi-darkness, staring out the small window into the dark forest beyond. Ziva was carrying triplets, and was well into her fourth month of pregnancy- and that was part of the reason why she was up.

Ziva let out a small groan. Even though she wasn’t far along in her pregnancy, she had started to suffer aches and pains- the result of having to carry such an extra weight on her small frame. Tonight the pain was especially bad, keeping her up and finally forcing her to leave Tony’s warm embrace to sit in the reading room. 

Now Ziva sat quietly, body completely still except for the occasional flicker of her eyes as they followed a movement outside. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Tony approach the room until he called out softly. 

“Zi?” Soft yellow light filled the room as Tony flicked one of the switches. Ziva blinked at the sudden brightness, and then smiled slightly at the handsome sight of her bare-chested husband illuminated by the pool of light. Tony returned her smile with his own special 100-watt one, and sat on the couch next to her, placing his large warm hand over her slim one. He began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

“You’re up late, Sweetcheeks.” It was a statement, nothing more than a throwaway observation, but Ziva could easily hear the question inside. 

“I am sorry if I woke you.” Ziva said quietly. “I just could not sleep. Everything seems to be aching right now.” Tony made a small sympathetic noise, and began to massage her back. Ziva gave a small sound of appreciation, leaning into Tony’s gentle ministrations. 

“Is there something else bothering you, Zi?” Tony had known Ziva long enough to know when she was hiding something. For a long moment Ziva said nothing, but finally she took a long breath and turned to look Tony directly in the eye.

“Tony, are you sure this is what you want?” she whispered. 

“What are you talking about Ziva?” 

“The babies, Tony- three babies are going to be hard work. Are you only staying with me because it’s the ‘right’ thing to do? If you don’t think you can handle it, if you want to leave…” Ziva was abruptly cut off when Tony placed a finger on her lips, eyes flashing.

“You know, Zee-vah.” he growled, using his old nickname for her for emphasis. “The only reason I don’t head-slap you right now is because you’d probably kill me, but for a woman as intelligent as yourself, you’re acting fairly stupid right now!” Ziva’s chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously, but Tony continued, regardless.

“Ziva” Tony grasped both of her hands in his, eyes glowing with love. “You are the love of my life. When I made my wedding vows, I meant _every word_ I said; I have never been more serious than I was at that moment. _I. Love. You._ You are smart, gorgeous, witty and kind. And the fact that you are carrying, no, wait. The fact that you are _willing_ to carry not one, but _three_ of our children shows a love that I truly do not deserve.” Tony finished his touching speech with a long, slow and passionate kiss. When he finished, he saw that Ziva was crying.

“What’s wrong, beautiful one?” he asked as he pulled out a clean handkerchief and dried her tears.

“I am so lucky and so thankful to have you, my Ahava. Thank you, these three could not be any luckier to have you as their father.” Ziva smiled at Tony, who gently took her face in his hands. His green eyes searched her for a long moment, and then he began to sing softly.

_Having our babies_

_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me_

_Having our babies_

_What a lovely way of saying how much you’re thinking of me._

_I can see it,_

_Your face is glowing_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I’m happy you know it._

Ziva’s brown eyes sparkled as she listened to the lyrics. She was sure she had heard this song once before and for a moment she thought of asking Tony where the song was from. And then she realized she didn’t care. Whatever and whoever this song had come from before, Tony had changed it so that it was _their_ song, only meant for the two of them. Suddenly, Tony swept Ziva up into his strong arms and started to lead her into a slow dance, although he was somewhat impeded by Ziva’s round shape. Nonetheless, Tony pressed as much of his warm body against hers and continued to sing in his beautiful tenor voice.

_You’re having our babies_

_You’re the woman I love and I love and I love what it’s doing to ya_

_Having our babies_

_You’re a woman in love and I love what’s going through ya._

_The need inside you,_

_I see it showing_

_Oh the seed inside you,_

_Baby do you feel it growing?_

_Are you happy in knowing?_

Around and around the small room the couple danced and Ziva chuckled inwardly. What a sight the two of them made! Tony, bare-chested, hair disheveled and wearing nothing more than a pair of sports shorts. And then of course there was herself- wearing an oversized nightshirt, underwear, and unkept hair flying in every direction, trying to keep her pregnant belly out of the way. And yet Ziva felt as wonderful as when she and Tony had danced their first dance at their wedding reception- close, intimate, and alive.

_You’re having our babies_

_You’re the woman I love and I love what it’s doing to you_

_Having our babies_

_You’re a woman in love and I love what’s going through you_

_Didn’t have to keep them,_

_Wouldn’t put you through it_

_You could have swept them from your life_

_But you wouldn’t do it_

_No you wouldn’t do it_

Tony slowly led Ziva back to their room and once she was settled back in their bed, he pulled her nightshirt up just enough so that her belly was exposed. Very gently he began to rub small circles over her swollen stomach.

_And you’re having our babies_

_You’re the woman I love and I love what’s it’s doing to you_

_You’re having our babies_

_You’re a woman in love_

_And I love what’s going though you_

Lulled by Tony’s beautiful voice and his gentle massage, Ziva felt her eyelids beginning to get heavier and heavier. She snuggled closer to Tony and closed her eyes as he finished their song.

_And you’re having our babies_

_You’re the woman I love and I love what’s it’s doing to you_

_You’re having our babies_

_You’re a woman in love_

_And I love what’s going though you_

As Ziva drifted peacefully off to sleep, she felt Tony pull her shirt back down, tuck the cover in around her, and then pull her into his warm, comfortable embrace.

“Goodnight my beautiful one” he whispered into her ear.

“Goodnight Ahava” she murmured back.

_♫Having our babies…♪_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
